werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
My Sire/Transcript
Pale River Orchard / Chamberlain Compound the ORCHARD, Jake is leaning against his parked truck, where Elizabeth is sitting quietly in her car seat in the trunk. Several feet away, Hectate has set up a small table, on which he has created an infinity symbol with salt and lit candles, where two small pewter chalices sit within each circle in preparation for his linking spell. Jake sighs audibly, and he glances at Jake for a moment before speaking : Hectate: You're quiet. Are you having misgivings? : Jake: I was just looking for a polite way to ask, "What the hell is taking so long?" : Hectate: to the table Well, we can begin now. smirk wipes off of his face, and he tilts his head curiously at him as he waits for further explanations. Graysin smiles at him, visibly pleased about winning : Hectate: Once we're linked, I'll no longer have to sleep a hundred years again. Your concerns for my status will ease, and I'll finally be able to focus on Elizabeth. looks over at Elizabeth, who is still sitting quietly in the car. Jake looks over at Elizabeth as well, and Elizabeth turns her head to look at her father. After a moment, Hectate walks toward him : Hectate: I will only need one drop of her blood-- sighs and stands to his feet, blocking him from coming any closer to Elizabeth and giving him a patronizing smile : Hectate: --And then her power shall be mine also. does not seem pleased about Hectate's reaction or his plan in general, but he does his best to keep his intentions concealed by smiling at him : Jake: Best get on with it, then. pushes past him and walks toward the table, and Graysin and Hectate follows behind him. Once there, they hold hands, which Jake takes and clasps tightly. Graysin waves his free hand over the table before he begins to chant : Graysin: chanting Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar. Compound : Christopher: So, now that you have healed, what do you mean, Jacob had a plan?! voice rises to a shout : Christopher: We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed-- : Zander: interrupts him Your plan wouldn't have worked, Christopher! When Jake got into my head, he said your plan would fail, so he had to enact one of his own. glares at him, stunned and frustrated by this revelation : Christopher: And what might that be? : Zander: He has to get her to link to him. the ORCHARD, Graysin is continuing to chant the incantation as he, Hectate and Jake clasp hands. After a moment, the pewter chalices in front of him starts to fill with blood, which begins to pour over the rim and onto the table. From there, the blood travels toward the center of the infinity symbol. Jake can barely cover up his displeasure at this event while Graysin sways and clutches onto his hand tightly : Graysin: chants Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar. the COMPOUND, Christopher cannot believe what Zander is telling him : Christopher: frustrated My brother wishes to bind himself to our enemy? He'll be virtually indestructible! : Zander: He said I had to convince you that everything he had to do, he had to do alone. You had the wrong ingredients to kill Hectate, and he has to buy time before he finds the right ones. : Christopher: confused How? ORCHARD : Hectate: With your strength, I will never need to sleep for a century again, boy. : Jake: Well... perhaps one more nap. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Chamberlain Compound : Zander: I am sorry about your friend. : Christopher: skeptically Are you? : Zander: I don't condone Jake's actions. I'm trying to help you. looks up at him with a hurt expression, unable to believe what he's saying : Zander: All I know is Jake will do whatever he has to do-- suddenly loses his temper : Christopher: furiously --JAKE WILL DO WHATEVER HE HAS TO DO FOR JAKE. holds up his phone as he walks toward Zander : Christopher: Now Charlotte isn't answering her phone. overwhelmed with fear and anger, begins shouting again : Christopher: Now, WHAT HAS HE DONE? : Jeffery: sheepishly Don't blame the messenger. Looks like Jake had a lot on his to-do list last night. And, as for Charlotte... : Christopher: worried What is it? : Jeffery: sighs When Jake attacked me, he stole the spell that I used on the Crescent wolves... : Christopher: enraged So he would condemn her to the body of a beast? : Zander: Christopher. Charlotte will be human once a month. We will find her and we will help her. : Christopher: No-- : Jeffery: gently We need to focus on who needs saving today. : Zander: Hectate is... incapacitated. They are two hours north at an orchard near Pale River. Cole has Elizabeth. Zander can continue, Christopher has vamp-sped away to go get Elizabeth Pale River Orchard is daylight now, and Cole is holding a fussy Elizabeth in his arms as he rocks her soothingly. Elizabeth keeps an eye on Jake and Hectate's neutralized bodies as he does so. After a moment, Christopher arrives, having run the entire way there at vampire speed : Cole: Well, my adage holds-- nothing good ever happens in a clearing in the woods. : Christopher: Nothing good ever happens where my brother is concerned. looks at Elizabeth, who has stopped crying, and his face softens slightly at the sight of his niece safe and sound. He nods in Elizabeth's direction : Christopher: With one exception. rubs Elizabeth's back soothingly, and Elizabeth whimpers as she rubs her eyes with her small hands : Christopher: How is she? : Cole: She's a Chamberlain. She's resilient. watches as Christopher examines Jake and Hectate's bodies : Cole: When I woke, they were like this. Zander tells me Jake has a plan to kill Hectate, that he knew our plan would not work? : Christopher: Yes. According to him, our ingredients were incorrect. Jacob infiltrated Hectate's mind. You didn't break his heart. We needed the blood of the person he loved the most, and you are not that person-- that honor goes to your beloved grandmother. sighs in frustration, as he knows that Esther has been dead since Christopher killed her : Cole: So, we need Esther's blood? Well, that's impossible--You killed her. : Christopher: One incarnation. looks at Cole in shock : Christopher: Your grandmother is buried in Los Angeles. Jacob wants us to revive the original body. Chamberlain Compound : Nick: sighs J is demented! Are we really to dig up our mother, burn her to ash, swap said ash, and then trick Graysin into using up his last chance to bring someone back from the dead? Not to mention we lose the opportunity... if Graysin doesn't turn us inside out! : Christopher: Or, we dig a deep hole and leave both our problems at the bottom of it. : Nick: I say we choose a more permanent option-- find the white oak stake, kill Jake, Hectate dies with him. : Jeffery: scoffs Well, yeah, and so do I, and every other vampire that Jake has turned! : Nick: The dagger! rest of them turn toward Jake and see the end of the dagger begin to slowly but surely melt, so that the handle becomes shorter and shorter : Nick: It's bloody melting! : Christopher: sighs We have no choice but to finish the task that Jacob has set. Former Chamberlain Mansion : Nick: sarcastically Oh, isn't this lovely. Fresh air, the birds are singing in the trees... the perfect day to dig up Mommy Dearest's corpse. : Christopher: bitterly A perfect day to carry out the assignment of a lunatic. : Nick: What's that saying? "A madman often speaks the truth?" I can't help but think we should be using this opportunity to raise Mathias and not this daft bitch. : Christopher: You speak as if it's a foregone conclusion. angrily throws the can of gasoline into the grave : Christopher: Let's not forget, we still have to deceive Graysin Blackwell. So, perhaps we steal a page from Jacob's playbook? He might yet help us if he has no idea that he is helping us. : Nick: I am actively conspiring to shanghai Graysin of his one chance to bring him back himself. I feel like a traitor. : Christopher: You are not to blame. : Nick: It's not just my promise to Mathias. Now, because of J's spite, I am once again built to take life... Robbed of the chance to create it. Enough. : Christopher: He stole from you, too. pauses, unsure of what else to say : Christopher: Innocence does not do well in our family. : Nick: She is not the only thing he stole from you last night. : Christopher: bitterly Charlotte was never mine to steal. : Nick: Christopher, it hurts me to see you pretend you don't deserve happiness! That you don't deserve her. : Christopher: And what about you, brother? Where is your happiness? : Nick: I suppose it's a family trait-- everything we love, we turn to ash. Chamberlain Compound : Hectate: I'm almost impressed by the lengths you'd go to for your little girl. Though, not enough to let bygones be. : Jake: We are still linked, dear father. You may not want to punish me with that particular weapon. : Hectate: amused Hmmm. I made sure that the link between us melted along with that dagger. Meaning... I'm quite free to kill you! : Jake: AAAAGH! lunges forward and tackles Jake to save both Jake and all of their combined vampire progeny, Jeffery included. However, Jeffery and Jake were so distracted that Hectate was able vanish with both the stake and Christopher while they were on the ground. They suddenly hear Elizabeth crying upstairs in her nursery, and the men run up to check on her. Hectate pricks her hand with a thorn and drawing blood, which makes Elizabeth cry even harder. Jeffery and Jake make it upstairs to Elizabeth and are momentarily relieved to see that she is still there. Jake '' wastes no time rushing over to her and picking her up in his arms to soothe her : Jeffery: ''confused Why didn't he take Elizabeth? : Jake: grimly Because all he needed was a drop of her blood. Unfortunately, I have no idea where the vile harpy has fled to. : Jeffery: sighs All right, go. Get Elizabeth someplace safe. I'll track down your bastard. gives Jake a hard look : Jeffery: And, when this is over, you and I are gonna settle up. : Jake: Provided we survive what's to come tonight, I look forward to it. St. James Infirmary : Jake: Alexander, I need your help. : Zander: "Hello, Jake." "Hello, Zander. Thank you so much for convincing my furious siblings to join my Machiavellian plan!" "Yeah, that was good times. Oh, what did you say?--" dramatically touches his neck where he bit him earlier : Zander: "--How is my neck? It's healed, thank you so much for asking." drops the mocking act and takes a deep breath before continuing : Zander: Now, you were saying? : Jake: hurt I had to make it seem as if I cared for nothing, for no one. But, you should know that when I hurt you... is unable to finish his sentence and looks pained. Zander is visibly shocked and overwhelmed by this reaction. After a moment, Jake starts to speak again : Jake: Our battle is not yet won, and I need you to protect the most important thing in my life. I need you to do it here, where magic is void. pauses, looking guilty : Jake: And, I'm sorry. I will find a way to make it up to you. the back room of the jazz club, Esther, who is still wearing the cursed shackles and is now dressed in a plain black dress and flats, is sitting in a chair while Christopher sits at the table behind her and casually spins a knife in his hand : Esther: '' amused'' Let me guess-- you brought me back from the dead to torture me. : Christopher: My dear mother, we simply need your blood. Though, in the event that you should suffer horribly, I can't promise I won't enjoy it immensely. : Jake: smirks Ah, Mother. I've arrived just in time for another one of your deaths, and as much as I appreciate the front-row seat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the festivities. : Christopher: '' furiously'' You're in excellent spirits. : Jake: smiles Lucky for you, as I'm the one needed to save the day. : Christopher: unamused Is that what it's called? : Jake: Why not? My plan's worked perfectly. becomes even more enraged by this glib comment and lunges for him, but Jake stops him before he can : Jake: Easy, Christopher-- I can see your red door swinging wide open, but our job's not yet done. : Christopher: So, we kill her and be done with it. : Jake: To be clear, I do want her blood, but I want it on this blade-- holds up a long silver knife : Jake: Mother's demise will have to wait. You see, I need her to weaken Hectate's defenses. leans next to Esther's head and whispers threateningly into her ear : Jake: Bit of psychological warfare before I slaughter the both of you. : Esther: sarcastically Ah, yes. You expect me to walk willingly to my death. : Jake: grins Well, your willing participation would have been a bonus, but it's far from necessary. If needs be, I'll drag you there myself. : Nick: Yes, dear Mother, you do not have a choice. Then again, why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in J's end-of-days marionette show. He forces every move we make. : Jake: upset And how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to? The both of you have fought me at every turn, leaving me no choice but to act alone! We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war. : Christopher: furiously And what of Charlotte? : Jake: Collateral damage. infuriates Christopher so much that he punches Jake forcefully in the face. Jake takes a moment to recover while Nick and Christopher glare angrily at him : Christopher: You claim your actions are part of some ruse-- this was punishment. : Jake: dumb Punishment? Whatever for? Perhaps the dagger you put in my heart? : Christopher: his voice to a shout You brought that upon yourself! No, we have fought together for centuries, and once again, to break your enemy, you broke your family. looks both surprised and hurt by this reaction, but Christopher is more enraged than he has ever been : Christopher: Well, know this-- whatever the outcome tonight, you will no longer see me by your side. You want to be alone? Well, congratulations. You have your wish. turns to Esther and grabs her by the shackles as he drags her out the door : Christopher: Come, Mother. St. Jame's Infirmary has just arrived to the jazz club, where he finds Zander and Elizabeth sitting at the bar : Graysin: When I invited you to meet me, I had no idea we were gonna have such a gorgeous guest! coos happily, and Zander just laughs. Graysin grabs a bottle of bourbon from the bar and sits down next to Zander, but becomes worried when he notices a red stain on the collar of his shirt and gestures toward it : Graysin: You have blood right there. blushes and rubs his neck : Zander: Oh, yeah. My dry cleaning bill has been insane since moving back into town. : Graysin: his eyes Uh-huh. grabs a glass and pours himself and Zander a drink, causing Zander to raise his eyebrows at him : Zander: Drinking in front of a baby. New all-time low? : Graysin: laughs Well, you're the one who brought her into a bar! : Zander: Hmm. Oh, yeah. is silent for a moment while Graysin looks at him : Graysin: Oh, yeah. I know that lool. Sense of obligation. Duty. clinks his drink against his : Graysin: What do you feel like you owe these people? gives him a look and rolls his eyes, but Graysin just shrugs : Graysin: You forgot, I have a few psychology degrees from before the family you're so wrapped up in stole my body. : Zander: his eyes So, you're head-shrinking me now, is that it? : Graysin: No. I'm... I'm trying to figure out why a smart, level-headed man such as yourself would choose to stick around a town that, to my eyes, seems to offer you nothing but danger. : Zander: I'm the last of my family line! The Deveraux's have a long legacy here. : Graysin: his head Uh-uh. Don't feed me that legacy crap, Alexander. You wanna talk about legacies? My mama, her mama, and they daddy before them were some of the wickedest witches the west side of this city has ever seen. And yet still, I'm able to walk away from magic because I know that it's not good for me-- just like Jacob and his whole clan are not good for you, Alexander. : Zander: So, you're walking away, huh? More like you're dumping your responsibilities on a teenager who doesn't know any better. : Graysin: He knows better! He knows. He knows a hell of a lot more than he should. And, if he's not careful, he doesn't walk the right line? He's gonna end up being the wickedest of them all. You mark my words. : Zander: Then why would you leave him without a teacher? : Graysin: laughs Well, okay. Fair enough. Pick a fight, call me out, but, um... from one head-shrink to another? What is it that you're deflecting from yourself? : Zander: skeptically You want to know why I stay in town? : Graysin: nods Yeah. : Zander: Because... against every ounce of my better judgment, my sanity, and my common sense... pauses for a long moment : Zander: It turns out, I have complicated feelings for a monster. seems surprised by this confession : Graysin: And does this monster have complicated feelings for you? : Zander: hesitates I think it's entirely possible that she does. Yeah. sighs dramatically and downs his entire glass of bourbon in one gulp before pouring himself another : Graysin: We're gonna need another bottle. : Zander: laughs Yeah. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT : Hectate: Two centuries ago, this city hung its traitors right here. I thought it only fitting that it be your slaughtering grounds. : Christopher: pants I actually pity you. Over the course of our long lives together, I could see you were broken. I used to think it was my fault, but in time, I learned your ability to love died long ago. : Hectate: Darkness isn't born, you know. It's created... by the snuffing out of the light. Jake appears behind her, having vamp-sped there, and Nicholas follows behind him : Jake: Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses? : Nick: In case the analogy is lost on you, I believe my brother is calling you a hypocritical dick. glances over at Christopher with an amused look on his face : Hectate: Hmm. Bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson. : Jake: Well, I can be a bit thick sometimes... sound of chains rattling can be heard behind him, and after a moment, Esther appears with Cole and joins Jake and Nicholas in circling around Dahlia : Jake: Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart. the break, the scene returns to the warehouse, where the Chamberlains and Hectate are all gathered around. Hectate and Esther are shocked to see each other, and for a moment, it looks as though Hectate's about to cry. However, in reality, she actually begins to laugh hysterically : Hectate: My wife... in chains? Hahaha! Is... is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something. pulls out the white oak stake and holds it up, causing thunder to crash overhead : Jake: incredulously One stake, three of us. Even if you don't hesitate, the other two will rip you in half. : Hectate: amused Sound thinking. But... small thinking. holds up the stake again and causes thunder and lighting to rumble in the sky above again. After a moment, the stake is telekinetically thrown up into the air, where it explodes into such tiny pieces that they look like snowflakes falling down around them. As they breathe, and they all begin to cough and gasp in pain as their veins become visibly red and irritated : Christopher: desperately You're killing them! : Hectate: Now, Esther, let us watch together as I our children from the inside out. : Esther: You still carry around so much anger for me after all these years? : Nick: gasps No! : Esther: You call this my wrongdoing? You made me bargain away my firstborn child! My son! : Hectate: Not just this firstborn, but every firstborn! pulls out the blade bound with the ingredients that make up Hectate's weakness and tries to pull himself to his feet : Hectate: And even then, you found a way to deny me that which you had sworn to be mine! How do you think that felt? : Jake: D'AGH! : Hectate: Now, Esther, say goodbye to the last of your children. thrusts his hand forward and puts Christopher in a telekinetic choke-hold, which causes him to gasp desperately for breath. Nicholas, Cole, and Jake are looking as though they're running out of time as well, but before Hectate can give Christopher the killing blow, Esther rushes forward at the last moment and stops him : Esther: Wait!, wait! You've won, Hector. You have everything you ever wanted, including the firstborn of a new generation! You have bested us all. At least let me try to make amends. walks even closer to Hectate, until they are finally face-to-face : Esther: Let me share with you the glorious freedom that I have found... in death. desperately Nicholas? picks up the blade, and when Esther nods in encouragement, he tosses it to Jake. Armed with the blade, Jake vamp-speeds toward them and stabs Esther in the back with the blade, which goes through her and into Hectate's heart as well, killing them both and Esther, whose bodies have both turned to ash, are still standing in an embrace, both looking more content as they've ever been. Christopher, Nicholas, Jake, and Cole all stare at them for a long moment before Jake finally speaks : Jake: sighs Seems we're officially orphans. Final Montage is in the dining room, where he has one of his compelled humans bleeding from his wrist into glasses for the vampires to drink when Nicholas walks in to join him : Nick: The spoils of war, eh? : Jake: A family tradition! : Nick: Minus the family. : Jake: Well, you're here. hands him a glass of blood, which he takes as he sits next to him at the table : Nick: In the skin of your choosing, no less. : Jake: his eyes Well, poor you. Because that body is such a hardship. Meanwhile, the rest of the family enjoys the fruits of my labor. Christopher has his freedom from Hectate, and Jeffery will forgive me once I hand him back the reins of the city. I was done with it anyway. : Nick: skeptically You would hand over your crown? And do what? : Jake: Raise my daughter... with the help of my brothers. One big, happy family. : Nick: sarcastically Now, that does sound grand-- minus the giant, Christopher-sized hole in the room. And, whilst your brothers raise your child, what will the child's mother be doing, exactly? smile is completely wiped off his face, and he knows he has no legitimate answer, so he simply remains quiet. Nick stands to his feet and scowls at him : Nick: This, dear brother, is not what happiness looks like. THE BAYOU-- THE NEXT FULL MOON is waiting outside Charlotte's old shack in the Bayou when, after a moment, Charlotte, naked and slightly dirty in her human form, comes to join him. He hands her his jacket, which she puts it on before giving Christopher a big hug : Charlotte: How is she? : Christopher: She's safe and well. hesitates for a moment : Christopher: Charlotte, I promise you, by whatever means necessary, I will release you from this. : Charlotte: I want you to make me another promise, Christopher. I can't let Jake be the only thing that she knows. I need you to be there for her. Promise me that. She needs you. Chamberlain Compound/ 2nd Montage is in the nursery, where he's rocking in a rocking chair while holding a sleeping Elizabeth and tells her a bedtime story. As the scene cuts to the various characters, Christopher continues the story in voiceover : Christopher: Once upon a time, there was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom... his beautiful little princess. But, victory came at a price. scene cuts to JEFFERY'S LOFT, where Jeffery is standing by the window and staring out over the river to the French Quarter : Christopher: voiceover Allies lost... New enemies made... scene cuts to the CHAMBERLAIN COMPOUND, where Jake is seated at the dining room table and pours himself a drink : Christopher: voiceover And so, the wolf king stood alone. Happily ever after, it was not. But, sometimes, even the worst endings are not really endings at all. are heard in the background, and after a moment, Jake is joined by a very reluctant-looking Christopher. Jake slides a drink down the table for him, and Christopher takes it. The brothers stare silently at each other for a long moment, neither one knowing what to say : Christopher: voiceover And, you should know, my littlest witch, that even when all seems burnt to ash-- in our story, there is always another chapter to be told. END CREDITS Category:Season Two Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes